I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a vest with sun-powered electric or electronic devices, and more particularly to a vest having an array of series connected photovoltaic cells disposed thereon to be worn by workmen utilizing rechargeable battery-operated tools or other equipment.
II. Discussion of the Prior Art
Photovoltaic cells are now available at reasonable prices and of an output capacity making it possible to operate small motors or other items of electrical equipment. It is also recognized in the art that such photocells can be mounted as an array of an item of apparel. In this regard, reference is made to the Bender U.S. Pat No. 3,844,840 which describes a cyclist's helmet on which is mounted a plurality of photovoltaic cells, with the energy developed thereby being used to power a transistor radio carried by the cyclist.
Another example of a sun-powered item of clothing is described in the Sartor U.S. Pat. No. 4,697,360. It describes a ski boot having photoelectric cells secured thereto as an array and the electrical current produced by the array is passed through resistive heating elements to maintain the wearer's feet at comfortable temperature.